This invention relates to a process for retaining liquid in cooked food. More particularly, this invention relates to such a process which utilizes a peptide composition derived from animal muscle protein to retain moisture in food and to the food product utilized in the process.
Prior to the present invention, meat or fish cooked at an elevated temperature loses its moisture to the surrounding atmosphere. In so doing, the cooked meat or fish undesirably loses its natural or added flavors so that it becomes less tasteful. Fluid loss during cooking of meat or fish can range up to 30% to 40% by weight based upon the weight of the meat or fish prior to cooking. A prior solution for retaining moisture in the meat or fish without additives took the form of wrapping the meat or fish in a solid moisture barrier such as aluminum foil. This solution is undesirable since the surface of the meat or fish remains soft rather than having a desirable crust.
Prior attempts to retain moisture in cooked meat or fish with additives have included the use of sodium tripolyphosphate, a coating of fat free flour, based, batter containing an egg white substitute (U.K. Patent Application 2,097,646), water-in-oil emulsion (U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,081), protein or protein isolate and a fat (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,261 and 4,935,251), milk solids (U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,801) and lecithin (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,470,281 and 3,451,826).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a form of fish, meat or vegetable which can be cooked while retaining its moisture and natural or added flavors without the use of a solid moisture barrier so that the surface of the cooked meat, fish or vegetable could become crusty during cooking. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a form of fish, meat or vegetable which is not less nutritional than the original fish, meat or vegetable or which is even more nutritional than the original fish, meat or vegetable to be cooked. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a form of fish, meat or vegetable wherein the majority of moisture or added flavors or spices in the uncooked fish, meat or vegetable are retained during cooking.